The Flock Goes to Miami
by Irish Ninja Chick
Summary: The flock was flying through Miami when they stop down take a break. They get attacked by erasers, but help come. Near by was the Miami’s finest detective crew. What happens when they meddle into the flock affairs? T for violence. Spoilers. Fax maybe
1. Chapter one

**Summary:**

**This happens after the MR2 book. SPOILERS. And Before Season 5 with CSI: Miami. The flock runs away To Miami, Florida. What happens when erasers attack them, some of the erasers end up dead, and the flock seriously injured bad. What happens when CSI Miami**

**Author's note-**

**Hello! I'm Irish Ninja~ I haven't updated this in a loooong while… I deiced to rewrite this fanfiction. Sorry if I'm a bit off and ooc… I haven't read the Maximum Ride books in years, and barely watch the show CSI: Miami anymore. Both are still good, it's just been a while.**

**Your job as the readers is to attack this fanfiction and give me tips! Yes I know, Insane isn't it? But how am I supposed to make it good with out your help? I also want to become a better writer (which is once reason why I am rewriting this fanfiction)**

**Enjoy!**

**Date this chapter was rewrote- 12/28th/08**

**(That'll help confusion if a chapter has been updated or not hopefully…)**

**Side note from the old fanfiction**

**Aloha people. I'm Irish Ninja Chick. This is my first fanfiction. And if there is any spelling/grammar in this, I blame my word. Please review. I really want to have both good and bad reviews.**

**Before I start,**

**I do not own the flock, or other Maximum Ride Characters. Even if I wish I owned Ari. Same thing goes with CSI: Miami. If I did, I would be a CSI right now. But clearly I am not.**

* * *

The sun hid behind the many buildings in the city of Miami as dusk approached. A long day was about to end, making many citizens zoom to their homes for a late dinner. The steaming temperatures lowered with the sun, giving a warm feeling throughout the state. Peaceful and simple as it seems, out of place children roamed the streets of the city. Bringing trouble with them where ever they go.

There were many flapping noises as several giant bird-like things landed down in an alley next to a movie theater. The oldest female was the first one down and to scan the area for any trouble. Blond hair hanged into her face, hiding her eyes that glanced around the alley.

"Close is clear!" the girl yelled. The rest of the winged children fly down next to her.

A blond boy was the second to land in the alley. He had a cheerless frown on his face, unhappy with the activity chosen by the rest of the kids. "Why must we see that movie, of all the movies we can see? Clearly Angel had a unfair advantage when it came to voting!" he protest even if the idea was set in stone.

Following the blond boy was a hyperactive preteen. Her darkened skin matched her black hair, making perfect camouflaged in the dim alley. Sneaking up on the blond boy would have been easy if it wasn't for his keen senses. But the damaged of her loud voice in his ear still startled the blonde.

"She did not! Iggy, that is soooo totally not fair to say!! I totally wanted to see the movie too! It's about a monkey going into space, and his amazing adventures! How can you not want to see this movie! It's supposed to be animated in 3-D and everything! I'm sooo-" the hyperactive girl said, but then got cut off by a distracting younger boy behind her.

He was only few years younger then the preteen girl. Having a silly grin on his face while landing. Gagging came from the other three help support the boy's nickname. "Gazzy!" Nudge shouted, then holding her breath. "- Huuuuuaah--We'll have to clear ----out of the alley quick!!!-Huuaaah," she attempts to say while looking for clean air.

Giggles came from an adorable blond girl's mouth while she holds her nose. Lading next to the older girl. The giggles both came from what the others were saying, and thinking. "Max, you wanted to see the movie too, right?" she said in a soft little voice that sounded as sweet as sugar. The older girl who she called "Max" looked down at the little girl as she tugged on her shirt.

"Of course I want to see this Space Monkey Movie! We are the action-packed movie. Watching one would be a waste. Anyways, Iggy and Gazzy over there supply enough explosions for us, so we are set for life!" the older girl sad, having a enormous grin on her face.

"Of course you take her side! Well, I think we should break up. Do you really want Gazzy in the same theater? He'll be dropping stink bombs all over the place!" the older blond boy debated. Clearly he didn't want to see the action-packed movie.. Even if he can't see the explosions, hearing them would be better then hearing stupid monkeys giggle in space.

The younger blond boy cheered with the older boy, happy for being a reason in the debate "Whatcha think Fang? Join us! Don't join the evil cult! Come watch the movie with us, and leave those girls to their giggling selves!" he said, directing it to the dark older boy that was the last to land in the alley.

"Sure… I don't really care… You girls go have your fun," he said while receiving a strong glare coming from the oldest girl. His black wings enclosed on his back and behind his clothes, just like the rest of the kids did.

Once everyone was ready, the oldest girl led the group out of the alley. Using another stolen credit card, she bought tickets for each movie. "Okay, we'll meet back out here once we are done! Now don't loose your tickets! We might not see another movie for a while," he shouted like a mother duck towards her ducklings. Everyone walked into the movie theater, and split up in two different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile at a restaurant a few buildings down the road, a group of adults sat outside waiting to be ordered. The group where known as one of the intelligent crime scene investigation forces in the city. But that wasn't the reason why they were at the restaurant. This time is was for a celebration. One of the members on the force had a birthday today, and all of her friends where with her to celebrate it.

Alexx Woods was in her mid-forties, but her fellow co-workers surprising her like this made her feel half that age, as if the wrinkles on her darkened skin were never there. "Oh my! You guys did all of this for me!" she said, nearly in tears.

"Well, of course Alexx. You disserve this," came from one of the older members that were known to be the boss. His sunglasses were off this time while he gave a simple smile to the medical examiner. Always having a kind hard, Horatio was the one who whipped up this part for her, and Alexx knew it.

Cheers from the rest of the bunch followed the man's comment, causing whine glasses to click together. Cake was passed out, and the group shared memories though out the evening. Dusk soon approached the party, making hours fly by. The birthday girl announced she'd have to leave soon to go tuck her kids into bed, even if she wished the night could last longer.

* * *

**Author's note-**

**I know the CSI: Miami section in this first chapter is very short. I just got lazy (sorry)**

**I promise it'll get better! Equal parts. The next chapter is going to have more CSI: Miami characters talking anyways….**

**Tell me how you like the new version!**

**-Irish Ninja-**


	2. chapter two

New updated author's note-

How do you like the new version? Please tell me! Don't worry; I'm going to still put most of the stuff I already showed you in. It's just going to be more detailed and longer. Now here's the chapter with a lot of drama!

Enjoy ;D

Date: 12/29th/08

Old author's note-

Aloha people. How do you like the story so far? Thank you aviator301 for being my first reviewer this is going to be so much fun! Imagine Horatio and t he gang see their wings All kinds of reviews are loved

**And don't worry. The cheesy line is coming up! If you think this show-wise, all of this would happen before the theme song xD**

Twilight was now gone, leaving the city darkness except for the streetlights and the moon. Only a few stars could be seen twinkling in the sky from the city, but the sky was still beautiful as ever. Chilled breezes roamed through the city of Miami too, making it perfect after the city's scorching days. All seemed perfect, as if it was a simple cool night. But danger lurches outside of the movie theater, ready to attack.

The oldest girl was named Maximum ride, and called Max for short. Her flock was visiting Florida once again. It was hard to control the longing feeling on going back to Disney World. The last trip didn't end so well. That's why Max promised she'll take everyone to the movies sense they didn't have time to go back to the crowded place.

Now the Monkeys in space was over, and Max walked out of the theater. Angel, the adorable little six-year-old followed her and Nudge, who was the hyperactive twelve-year-old that tends to talk too much.

"The boy's movie should be ending soon. We'll just wait here until they come out," said Max, being more like a mothering hen instead of a fourteen-year-old girl.

Everything seemed perfectly fine, until Angel had a concern look on her face. "Um… Max…" She muttered, wanting to cry.

"What, sweat thing… Is everything all right?" the teenage girl responded in concern, using cute nicknames to help calm down the little youngling.

For once in Nudge's life, the chatterbox stopped talking. Horror grew in her in her eyes as she saw what Angel was talking about. Max finally turned around to see a giant herd of erasers coming out from every corner and alley by them. Well, they must be eraser, unless it's a super-model convention that specializes in weapons. Max hissed and took a few steps back.

"Flock-" she started to say, but it was too late. They were now surrounded. Eraser with wings flew above them, preventing them from airborne escape. Wolf-ish creatures now started move in on the girls, snarling different remarks about killing birds.

"Wow… You all are so original…" Max barked at them. One dove at her, but the teenage girl was able to dodge with only a few scratches on her sleeve.

Angel started to apologize to Max telepathically, explaining how she was too distracted from the amazing animated "Chimps in Space" movie to even realize what was happening. Knowing that stopping at such a closed off space for a movie was now a bad idea, Max accepted the little girl's apology, and punched another eraser in the stomach.

Nudge was barely making it through. Scratches and bite marks were now all over her arm. For a twelve-year-old, the girl was holding off pretty well. But if the boys don't come, then this little girl will be the first one down for the count.

The telepathic little girl tried to help her beloved sister, by forcing an eraser to fight off the ones attacking Nudge, but controlling minds is harder for the young girl. Angel know grew tired. The tag team younglings are in big trouble.

Another eraser can flying at Max, hitting the girl with a sharp punch. Blood oozed out of winged girl's cheek as the two younger ones shouted Max's name. "I'm fine. Just continue holding up until the boys come!" she yelled over all the noise.

Ten erasers now crowded around the two girls, and Max questioned why only a few were attacking her. But then she saw the one eraser that just stroked her. Hard to believe he's that one kid they all use to know, normal and would hang around them while they were all in cages. An eight-year-old eraser named Ari now stood, laughing in front of Max.

"Hey bird brains. Enjoy the movie?" he said, with more laughter. More claws came flying at the girl as she roared in pain. Where are the boys when she needs them?

Everyone now was inside, shielded from the nightly chills. Only a few alcoholic drinks were spread around sense driving home would be a problem. Noise and laughter came from one corner where the group sat; still talking on about work and memories they've all shared together.

"Oh my! Look at the time! I better head home before the wait irritates the kids. You know they baked me a cake and everything?" Alexx said, while standing up and grabbing her purse.

"How adorable. You go enjoy yourself Alexx!" Calleigh yelled out as everyone else waved goodbye.

The only one to leave with Alexx was Horatio. He stood up, and holds open the door for the medical examiner. "May I escort you to your car?" he said in his normal polite tone.

More smiles joined the group's faces, knowing it was a common thing for their boss to do a thing. He was always polite and kind to his fellow co-workers, as if they all were his family. Walking out the restaurant, the investigator started to walk his friend to her car, but then froze, looking at what is happening down the street.

"Alexx, do you see that?" he said, questioning his own sight. What the man saw made his wonder if he drank too much, but dismissed it when Alexx screamed. Werewolf-like creatures were attacking a few young girls, barely even teenagers. It looked like some insane gang fight, with monster costumes and blood everywhere.

"Alexx! Get back inside the restaurant!" he shouted while pulling his gun out.

It was a good thing the group just came back from the station, or they would have been weaponless. Slowly walking towards the riot-like fight, he had his gun out and pointed. Three girls, that was the center of the fight. Beating three girls. Whatever the reason for this, Horatio didn't care. Such immoral violence is unnecessary. Three girls verses all those things! Horatio's blood boiled, but he kept his mind cool.

"Miami Day Police! Step away from the girls now, or I'll shoot!" He yelled in his fierce yet calm voice. The very voice that sends chills down criminal's bones.

How do you like? Notice how this is all summary the first page of the old version?

Tell me if you like it better!

I need to go make a lot of sugary treats today (sense my mom wants to powder batter out of our cabinet) but I'll try to have chapter three up later today!


	3. authors note & soon to be chapter three

Hello!

This is a evil author's note! Muahahah!

Yes… Sorry I've disappointed you people.

I would like to just tell you that I'm rewriting this fanfiction.

Making it more literate….

(Look at chapter one! I already redid it!!!)

Shocking isn't it?

Please tell me how you like it!

I'm working on chapter two, and will add chapter three to this once I get there…

Sorry for not updating for the longest time.

Love you, my awesome readers ;D

I think it might be easy to tell which chapter been updated, and which hasn't

But just incase, I'll but the date in each newly updated chapter.

Simple enough?

Also, please be very harsh with my work!

That's how I succeed as an author and writer, and make the story better for you people!

Have any ideas? Send them right through me!

I'm open for many things….

I think that's all… Thank you for reading!!!

-Irish Ninja-


End file.
